The Rules of a Gentleman
by ichiLOVE
Summary: A talk between the Death Berry and the Frozen Passion. IchiRuki; HitsuKarin


**Author's Note: This is an unexpected one shot. I'm just browsing my tumblr when I saw this gentleman quotes and it suddenly gives me an idea. So here it is.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

It's a common knowledge to every shinigami in soul society that a Kurosaki is giving a visit at the tenth division.

No - It's not Isshin, who's checking his old division. It is not also Yuzu who always looking for her twin sister or her new friend, Momo. Nor, it's not Karin... Well, she spends her whole time hanging out at the tenth but not this time.

It's Kurosaki Ichigo.

It only means two things;  
1. Hitsugaya Toushiro breaks his baby sister's heart.

Or

2. He's going to break Hitsugaya's face for breaking his baby sister's heart.

Every shinigami in soul society is expecting a huge explode of reiatsu or a bankai release...

But surprisingly, none of those two happened.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Asked by a very annoyed Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "I know this is crazy, man but I need your help."

Toushiro raised his snowy brow at the carrot top and said, "If it's about persuading Karin to join the fifth after her graduation at the Shino Academy, my answer is No. She's MINE and she'll be staying at the tenth."

"Fine! Karin is all yours! But remember if you break her heart or if you make her cry, I'm going to bankai your sorry ass! Don't put her in danger Toushiro!"

A small growl escaped in Hitsugaya's lips. "Do you think I'm going to break her heart? She'll break my face first before I knew it. And I care deeply for your sister. I willing to risk everything even my own life to save her! And it's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you Kurosaki!"

Ichigo is a little bit stunned at Toushiro's speech but he grinned cheekily. He knows this guy for almost a century, after being a full pledge shinigami and a captain of the fifth division, he knows that the icy taichou is smitten to his troublesome sister.

"I still need your help."

Hitsugaya glared to him and said, "I thought-"

"Yeah yeah, it's not about Karin this time." Ichigo explained.

"Is it about Momo? Tell Kira, that he better stop seeing Momo during office hours or else I'll personally pay him a visit."

Ichigo chuckled and said, "No, it's not Momo. And I've already talked to Kira. Leave those to love birds alone okay. Why don't you apply your words to yourself, tell Karin to stopped seeing you during office hours."

The icy taichou visibly reddened. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ichigo grinned and said, "It's about Rukia."

Toushiro looked at him curiously and said, "Kuchiki? What do you do to your girlfriend?"

"I know that you're going to think that I'm hopeless but I really need your help. Rukia and I fought last month and until now she's not talking to me. I told her that the prince charming is fairy tales aren't true. Seriously, she survived the whole winter war yet she still believe in this childish love story. She's telling me that why don't I be like those prince charming, she's been drooling off." Ichigo explained, exasperated.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and said,"You know Kurosaki, i have a lots of things to do. I don't have time to meddle in your love life."

"But Toushiro-"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you! Seriously Kurosaki, I'm a captain not a love counselor!" Toushiro continued.

"I know, I know. But you still manage to control Karin. She's a feisty one you know! You're like taming a dragon. Want to share some tips? And don't let her know that I tell you that." Ichigo stage whispered.

"No Kurosaki. I'm busy."

Ichigo sigh and said, "I'll do a year's supply of paperwork for the tenth. Just help me."

Hitsugaya's face lit up abruptly. No paperwork means more time with Karin. "Really?"

"Yeah, so please."

Hitsugaya sigh and cleared out his table. "Well, let's call my tips of helping you... "The rules of a gentleman."

Ichigo suddenly howled a laughter and said, "You?! A gentleman?! Hell no!"

"Do you want it or not?!" Hitsugaya asked, cleary annoyed.

"Of course I want it! Do you happened to have a piece of paper and pen? I'm going to write it down." Ichigo asked.

Toushiro pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and give it to ichigo. "Rule of a gentleman #1: A gentleman gives. and take what is given."

Ichigo nodded and write everything down.

"I think you need to understand Rukia, if she likes fairytales then support her. It's better to look like crazy than hurting her right? We are here to give them everything, to support them and we must only take what the girls can give, not force them to something that they are not or they don't like." Hitsugaya explained.

Ichigo nodded.

Hitsugaya sigh and said, "Number 2: Action speaks louder than words. It's self explanatory. How can you prove that you love the girl if you didn't show it to them." He remembered that silence is golden between him and Karin. He just hold her hand and even they don't talk to each other it's like there form of conversation.

Ichigo smile and nodded.

"Number 3: Don't break her heart, just because you can." Hitsugaya stared at the carrot top meaningfully.

"I know it's my fault. I should be the one who apologize to her first." Ichigo said sofly.

"Number 4: Never compare your girl to the other girls."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I'm screwed."

_Flashback:_

_"Why don't you act like the prince charming in the fairytales, Ichigo? You know, like be caring and gentleman." Rukia asked._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "Rukia please. Fairytales aren't true. Why can't you be like Tatsuki? Less drama."_

_End of the flashback._

"Number 5: Choose your words carefully. Once they are spoken, they can only be forgiven but not forgotten." Hitsugaya continued.

"Oh God, what did I do." Ichigo muttered as he writes down. His eyes is full of fear and sadness.

"It will be okay, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said soothingly. "Number 6: Let your girl know that she's always in your heart and on your mind."

_Flashback:_

_A hell butterfly flew around Karin's room and landed on her lap._

_"How are you there? I hope you're fine. Stay away from danger. I miss you. See you soon. I love you."_

_Karin smiled, her icy boyfriend can be sweet sometimes._

_End of the flashback._

"Number 7: Never lie to her, she'll find out."

"I never lie to Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Good." Toushiro nodded in agreement. "Number 8: You're her knight in shining armor. Act like it. In short, protect her. With all your heart, with all your soul. Give your life it it's needed too."

Ichigo nodded. He understand this perfectly well. He is born to protect.

"Number 9: A gentleman attracts the attention of many, but only has his eyes of his own lady. It's easy. Don't cheat on her."

"I'll never do that to her. She meant the world to me." Ichigo muttered as he write down.

Hitsugaya nodded and said."And last but not the least, put extra effort to her. Like, take her in a dinner, open a door of her, buy her roses, call her "baby" or "love". Respect her as if she was your mother. Treat her like she's not only your lover but also your best friend."

"Did you call Karin, baby or love?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow at the icy captain.

Toushiro shook his head and said, "Of course not. She'll think I'm crazy if I did that. She's not girly girl right." But deep in side of him. He knows that he'll give it a try.

Ichigo chuckled and said, "yeah right. It's getting dark. I should go back at the fifth. Maybe Momo is now looking for me. Or maybe Rukia."

Hitsugaya nodded.

Before Ichigo can leave Toushiro's office, he grinned at him and said. "Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro's eyes widened a little. It's the first time Ichigo called him by his rank. Half-amused, he smirked at the carrot top who's waving goodbye.

Ichigo knows that he did the right thing to ask Toushiro about this. Toushiro was a prodigy. It means that he's smart and he knew better. And he wanted to test Toushiro on how he handle girls specially his sister and it doesn't disappoint him. In fact, he was amused. He didn't know that the icy taichou has a softer side and he knows that his sister is the one who caused it.

"I think, he'll going to have my blessings." Ichigo thought as he put the paper on his pocket and started looking for rukia.

In the next day, Toushiro is walking towards the thirteenth division. Since Karin was still in the academy and her brother took a year supply of paperwork in his office, he had much time to relax. He was near to the division when he heard someone talk.

"Ichigo stop it!"

It was Rukia who was playing with Ichigo at the thirteenth division's koi pond. She was laughing heartily while Ichigo has a huge grin in his face. They were like 5 years old who still enjoy splashing water to each other. They both stop when they felt Hitsugaya's presence.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia greeted as she bow down slightly. Her eyes is wide and her face is red because of embarrassment. Her behavior is unorthodox for a fukutaichou or even more for a Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou." Toushiro said cooly as he nodded.

"Yo! Toushiro!" Ichigo greeted as he waved his hands.

Hitsugaya smirked and said, "it's hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki."

Toushiro walked pass through them. Maybe he'll just visit Ukitake-taichou next time. But for now, he'll going to get Karin to the academy. It's now his time to enjoy.

* * *

**Endnote: Tadaaaaa! I'm finally finished. Wrote this oneshot for 3 hours! OMG.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
